


I'm Here

by KrysImeteriHikari



Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/KrysImeteriHikari
Summary: Yugo decides to visit Rin unannounced one day. Too bad it seems he's just missed her.Or did he?An alternate look at Rin's kidnappingPart of tumblr's Arc V Anniversary Works
Relationships: Rin/Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: Arc V Anniversary Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602229





	I'm Here

“Rin! I’m here!”

When they were kids, Yuugo never really was good at Hide-and-Seek. It wasn’t that he couldn’t find good hiding places, as he was tiny then and could fit in a lot of tight places. And he was always good at finding Rin whenever she hid away. She always chose the same places to hide, so she was easy to find, always.

He just had a problem with staying in one place for too long. If he wasn’t cheating and changing his hiding place, he was usually tapping his foot, or making some sort of quiet noise out of impatience that gave away his position.

But, as he was fourteen now, he was much too old for Hide-and-Seek, and just wanted to see Rin. No silly kids’ games for today. Just two fourteen-year-olds hanging out in Rin’s Dad’s D-Wheel shop.

He had brought burgers for lunch today and was about to weasel her into taking a break to eat with him. Rin worked too hard to not get a break now and then. And burgers make everything better, of course.

However, once he had called out, he received no answer.

Huh. That was strange. Rin would usually call back to him. Maybe she was working too hard to notice he had called out?

“Hey, Rin! You around here somewhere?” He tried again, leaving the bag on a table workbench with a ton of tools spread out.

“I brought your favorite, double swiss mushroom burger with lettuce and onions! I even made sure they didn’t put any pickles on it this time! I know how much you hate the pickles!” Still no answer.

Come to think of it, the shop was strangely quiet. No sound of heavy machinery operating, no air tools, no welder, not even the sound of a wrench tightening a screw. There wasn’t even any music playing from Rin’s Dad’s old radio, which was strange. He always had it on whenever he and Rin were working, usually on some oldies station that was usually changed whenever he and Rin were alone in the shop. There was only so much of the oldies that he and Rin could take, after all.

No, everything was just so… quiet.

Eerily quiet.

“Rin?” Yuugo called out again, “Mr. Rin’s Dad? Is anyone even here? It’s bad for business to leave your open sign on but there’s no one here, you know!”

Still, the boy received no answer. He checked everywhere around the shop but could find no sign of Rin or her mechanic dad.

“Weird… when I called earlier, she said she would be here.” Well, he didn’t really call, more like just showed up unannounced. Rin usually was here though, when she wasn’t at school. And it was the weekend, so there was no way he could have missed her at school. He sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing the familiar number from muscle memory.

“Hope she knows her burger is getting cold. I even picked off the pickles for her. You’d think those guys would’ve figure it out ‘no pickles’ by now.” Yuugo muttered and sighed to himself, tapping his foot in irritation. Where in the hell was Rin?

There was no answer from her, much to his frustration, but what he did hear made his heart stop.

From her little work area, with tools spread out everywhere, was a small buzzing phone, cheerily chirping out her ringtone for him. In a daze and his phone still to his ear, he walked over to the area, staring at the device as it continued going off the longer he stayed on the line. He then stared blankly at the phone on her toolbox, growing more and more tense as the minutes passed by.

“…Rin never forgets her phone. Ever.” He mused while hanging up his phone and picking up her pink phone, her little phone charm bouncing against his hand. Nothing out of the ordinary, save for the '1 Missed Call’ message.

“Just what in the hell is going-!” he steps back from the area, his heel finding something papery on the ground, making the boy lift his foot to take the paper off of his boot. He was about to complain about paper laying around when he realized it was a card that his foot found. But, not just any sort of old card. Yuugo’s eyes widened in horror as he realized that the card he had accidentally stepped on had Rin’s dad’s picture on it.

“What the…” he tried to figure out the meaning of this when he heard a scream from outside. Rin screaming.

And she sounded beyond scared. He didn’t need any other reason to take off running out of the shop, slamming into the swinging door and twisting his head left and right trying to find the source of the screaming. He didn’t have to wait long to find it.

“Yuugo!!” her scream pierced through his heart, just the same as the sound of a D-Wheel starting up.

There was Rin, on a D-Wheel with a weirdo looking back at him with a smirk on his face. Yuugo didn’t know how to breathe for a moment, for the guy on the D-Wheel… looked exactly like him!

Just what in the hell was going on!

The weirdo put on a helmet, but gave no luxury to Rin, having her riding front seat between his arms, her hair flying behind her in the breeze. Her screaming his name again knocked him out of his reverie and into action. That guy wasn’t going to get away with kidnapping Rin and not putting a helmet on her!

Before he even blinked, he had slammed on his helmet and hopped onto his bike, angrily kicking it into gear and took off roaring down the street. That guy was going to pay dearly, Yuugo was sure of it!

He gunned his D-Wheel as hard as he could, trying desperately to catch up to Rin and the weirdo with his face. He even tried to initiate Duel Mode, but the other D-Wheel wasn’t registering. He tried multiple times to initiate Duel Mode, but it just wasn’t working.

Though he tried again and again to initiate Duel Mode, the weirdo with his face held up a card, something he couldn’t see at his distance, but still came to life once it was onto the D-Wheel’s playmat, the skies turning dark and a large purple dragon appearing out of nowhere. Yuugo had never seen a dragon like that before…

He didn’t have time to admire the dragon as it soon opened fire on him, blowing chunks out of the road’s pavement and making him skid out of control. Rin was still screaming for him in the distance as they headed towards the bridge between Satellite and Neo Domino. Yuugo barely had time to think as the dragon still attacked him and finally threw him from his bike and onto the hard asphalt, rolling multiple times.

“Yuugo!!!” Rin had seen that explosion that threw the boy from his bike and causing him to land hard on the ground. He was barely moving from his landing point, quickly becoming just a speck in the distance as she disappeared into the distance.


End file.
